Defend Me, Love Me, Don't Leave Me
by PangstaAlexXo
Summary: Mikan took the teasing, insults and names from her classmates and it didn't effect her bright smile. But one day she finds that they have betrayed her, something she thought that friends wouldn't do. Will Mikan keep her smile? Or trade it in for a smirk?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying to write a good story, so here is one of my attemps. If you like this please review at the end of the chapter, then I'll keep updating. Thank you!

* * *

**

Hyuuga Natsume stopped suddenly and made Ruka bump into him. "Natsume, what was that for?"

He paused. "Someone's coming." Natsume pulled out his arm to the left side. As he predicted, someone came running and fell back because of his arm. "Polka-dots, what's the rush?"

Mikan stood up and brushed off her uniform. "You know Natsume, I'd prefer if you don't call me that anymore." She smiled. "And besides, I'm done with the prints!"

Ruka's eyes followed Mikan. "Natsume, she's right. We're all in middle school, so maybe you can have a new start?" Natsume just walked on by. "Sigh, always the same."

* * *

Mikan has tried her best to shape up. She's now a 2 star student and perfected her Alices, steal and nullification. Though, only few people know about her Steal. The academy wanted to keep that quiet for it might be helpful. Mikan's grown a little taller and has gotten big curves that never gotten unnoticed. She's on her way to greater things, such as a new school. 

"_Mikan, we have received news that you will be able to work with other organizations. They need your help with missions and other things that will be revealed if you accept," Narumi told her._

_Mikan stood there panting. She was boxing Bear because she was trying to get back at him from all those years. "I'm sorry Narumi-sensei but I already have a good life here."_

"_But Mikan…it includes your mother."_

_Mikan looked at the sky. "Mom huh? I'm really not that interested. She hasn't shown herself to me now, she probably won't later."_

_Narumi shook his head. "If this is what you want…"_

"Was it really okay to decline his offer?" Mikan said to herself.

"Probably was," Koko replied. "Haha, I caught you not using your Alice!"

Mikan laughed then she looked at him. "You better not tell anyone."

"And what if I do?"

"Then I'll steal your Alice and use the Alice stone to read _your_ mind."

"Okay, okay I won't. So are you certain you won't leave us?" He didn't show it but Mikan was a very important friend to him and everyone else.

"Yeah, I love everyone here. I can't possibly end this life now." _And besides Koko, I love Natsume._

Koko smiled and they walked to class.

* * *

"Hotaru!" Mikan yelled. 

"What's the yelling for?" Hotaru said irritated.

"Why didn't you wake me up???"

Hotaru sighed. "You have to learn by yourself now Mikan."

Mikan smiled. She knew Hotaru cared for her. Once everyone came in the room, ruckus was started. Mikan just fell asleep at her desk. But someone hit her in the head with a crumpled piece of paper. Mikan stood up and snapped her fingers. Everyone stopped because their powers didn't work anymore. The people on the ceiling and walls fell and hit the floor with a loud bam.

"Sakura, what was that for?!" a random kid screamed.

"I'm trying to sleep, and besides wouldn't it be better for me to nullify your Alices then having Natsume burn your hair?" Mikan gave a smile and was forgiven, well by most.

Everyone stepped back and sat in their seats quietly.

"Polka-dots, you starting rumors about me?"

Mikan didn't respond. She was too busy with sleeping.

He watched Mikan and all of a sudden, her ribbons were burned. "There, now you look better."

Mikan quickly stood. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Natsume shrugged his shoulders. "Keep your hair like this. It's much nicer than pigtails."

Mikan was about to speak but Narumi came in. "Mikan-chan, I need to speak with you. Everyone else, you can leave. Your teachers have a meeting." Mikan followed Narumi to the end of the hallway.

"What is it?"

Narumi gave Mikan a photo. "This is the scene that took place last night. Mikan, we're losing many people. We need your Alice!"

"I told you didn't I? There's no way I'll go. I'm going to meet up with everyone. I suggest you get Natsume. He's much more experienced." Mikan jogged toward everyone. She was about to walk through a few trees when she heard them.

* * *

Everyone was crowded together in the forest but it seemed there was a space in between them. On one side, were all her friends and on the other were some random people. 

"She's such a nuisance! Doesn't Sakura know that her Alice isn't the best thing ever!" someone said.

"You have it all wrong! Mikan wouldn't do that," Sumire yelled back.

"Don't lie to us Sumire! You know that she is. That idiot is just bringing our academy down!" some boy said.

"You guys really need to control your voices," Natsume said calmly. Yoichi was sitting next to him. He was too big to put on Natsume's lap now. Ruka's eyes were hid by his bangs and Hotaru was really annoyed and Yuu was trying to bring peace.

"I can't hold this act any longer! I hate Sakura!" a girl screamed.

Hotaru finally got up. "I'm not going to say anything. Settle this by yourselves."

Mikan accidentally made some leaves rustle. Everyone stared at Mikan. Her hair and skirt was flowing with the wind along with tears.

"I took it all. The names like baka, stupid, ugly, and annoying were just things I overlooked. I didn't care about that. I even took the teasing... But to be betrayed by my so called friends? I never imagined this was possible." Mikan stared to cry. "The only people I saw that were true to me were Iincho and Permy. Everyone else…didn't even defend me. I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble." Mikan ran out of the forest. _Natsume, why didn't you defend me? You were…you were the one I wanted to speak out the most. My tears aren't enough for you? Do you want me to beg for you too? Do you want to witness... my love for you?_

"I think we hurt Sakura-san really bad," Ruka said.

Natsume grunted. "You'll all have the chance to apologize to her tomorrow." A small fire came from Natsume's hand. "I expect you all to apologize tomorrow."


	2. The Red Butterfly is Born

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed! Here's my chapter two! Please keep in mind that no one knows about Natsume being the Kuro Neko except Persona. And if anyone knows how to say Mikan's and Hiro's code names, then please tell me! Thanks!**

* * *

Narumi was waiting for Mikan at the end of the forest. "Mikan, you're decision."

Mikan nodded her head slowly. When she looked up at her teacher, her eyes were cold and expressionless. It looked as if her hazel orbs had no life in it. He was shocked, what made her change her mind? "I'll do it."

The blonde teacher walked towards the school and Mikan stood where she was. One final tear fell out of her eyes and she simply wiped it away. It was time to start a new life.

* * *

Sakura Mikan was walking down the northern forest. She passed by the Bear but just kept walking. The night was cold and quiet with the occasional crickets chirping. She was walking towards her future, her destiny. It was told Mikan was going to have to do this later on, but something came up. No one knows why Mikan accepted the offer. After all, she declined many times before. Only Mikan knew why. She held her expression of nothing on. Still walking, she caught a glance of a white mask. Mikan stopped.

"You're early," the person in the mask said.

"And I'm here," Mikan said.

The man walked out of his spot and towards Mikan. "You know what's going to happen."

Mikan expression still was the same. "No, but what the hell? I'm here just for the fun."

The person with the mask put a hand on her shoulder. "Well then, I'll lead you to your new school."

Once his hand touched her, she felt his darkness. Mikan smirked and looked at the man. "You know, if I knew there was someone like you here, I would've stayed…we could've been the best of friends."

The man smirked too. "Yes, we would've been. But unfortunately we won't have that chance. Let's go Red Butterfly."

Mikan nodded and stepped into a black limo. She took one last look of what was behind the school gates. Outside, hate was written all over her face. But inside was a girl who was crying an ocean. _Natsume…

* * *

_

Everyone was waiting for Mikan to come but class started without her. Narumi came in with a sad smile on his face. He was actually wearing a regular tux so the students knew he was going to be serious. "Sakura Mikan will not be attending classes anymore. She has moved to a new school and is helping many. Please support her."

When Narumi exited, the room got loud. It was suddenly stopped because Natsume made the room hot. "If this is your fault, someone's going to pay." Natsume left the room and went to his dorm.

"Mikan, where are you? Why didn't you tell any of us you were leaving?" Natsume sat on his bed thinking of what she looked like. He laughed a little. "You finally got boobs too."

* * *

Mikan was panting hard. Her eyes were closing but she wouldn't let herself fail. When the next attack came she jumped toward the attacker and touched his forehead. The person fell to the ground. In Mikan's hand was an Alice Stone.

Someone clapped in the distance. "Good job Sakura-san. You're in."

Mikan wiped some blood off the side of her mouth. "This guy wouldn't die easily. That bastard."

"Are you ready?" the person asked. The guy had dark brown, spiked hair and magnificent purple eyes. He was wearing black and a red headband.

Mikan tossed the Alice stone in the air and caught it. "Sure, I need a few more of these to add to my collection."

The two people walked into a car and drove fast. They stopped at an old warehouse.

"This is so typical. Couldn't these idiots hide in some public bath or something?" Mikan got out of the car and slipped on a black outfit. She put her hair in a black cap and wore black glasses with a communicator attached.

"I'll be here for 20 minutes which is all the time you can use. You have to black out all the burglars trying to get in Alice Academy."

"Geez, why are the missions I do baby ones? I thought I would be fighting the AAO. Whatever then, I'm off." Mikan ran into the warehouse and within 5 minutes was out and sitting in the car.

"A new record Sakura-san."

"That's good."

"Did you get anymore power?"

Mikan opened both of her hands. "These guys were pretty weak but they got some nice stuff. I think I now have flight, speed, earth, strength, and rain. That's not it but all the others didn't get a chance to show me what they could do. I already snatched it."

"You didn't find the one you wanted though, did you?"

Mikan took her cap off and her hair fell down. "No, he wasn't there. I couldn't find the fire stone."

* * *

"Natsume, I have some business with you."

"What is it Persona?" Natsume jumped off a tree and fell right next to his 'boss'.

"A new threat has come to my attention. This new girl has never failed a mission and has some very good techniques. She's someone I trusted very much."

Natsume shrugged. "It's a girl isn't it? There should be no problem. This girl will probably fall in love with me once I show her my face."

Persona laughed. "Don't get too cocky. Your mission will begin in 1 day. You must defeat this new girl and come back with her supply."

"Supply?" Natsume asked.

Persona had a very aggravated look on his face as he said, "You'll find out what I mean."

* * *

The class kept staring at Mikan. It was her new school that she's been going to for months. It was a normal one, with no such thing as an Alice. Everyone adored our brunette and her looks. As she sat down some girls walked up to her.

"Mikan-san, you have many bruises on your arm. What happened to you?" a girl asked.

Mikan shrugged. "It's nothing much. I got it from a couple of rocks. Just a little lesson for some people, don't jump off a tall tree."

The boys laughed at her 'sarcasm'. Actually, it wasn't that. They were just a bunch of suck ups.

A woman walked into the room and stopped at the teacher's desk. She had dirty blonde hair that went up to her shoulder and brown eyes. She looked at Mikan. "Sakura, we have to go now."

Mikan looked at the woman. She sighed and got up. _Just when I was going to have a normal day. _Mikan smirked._ Then again, my life isn't something you can call 'normal'._

The two women walked out of the room and got into a limo. "Too bad you had to miss an exciting day of biology," Yuka said.

"Of course it's bad. I always love looking into a frog's belly," Mikan replied sarcastically.

The limo stopped at a tall building. It read on the top, Against All Odds. People think that it's where people are accepted for the army and marines. But, if you use the same first letters, it can mean this, Anti-Alice Organization.

Mikan and Yuka got out of the car and put on black sunglasses. They walked into the building and stopped at an elevator. Mikan looked around and saw that no one was watching. She then plucked one of her hairs and held it in front of the up button. A light came from the button and turned green. The elevator door opened and the two stepped in.

When it came to a halt, the doors opened revealing people in all black running inside different colored doors. When a person closed the door, a light flashed. It was a transporter and brought people to their missions. The room was had no desks, just an open area with computers on the side. The walls were white and the floors were black.

A young boy about Mikan's age was wearing all white. He was the same person with the purple eyes.

Mikan walked up to him and took off her glasses. "Always the one to stick out, huh Hiro?"

Hiro scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's the way I like to do things."

"Whatever, where's the meeting room?" Mikan asked.

Yuka shouted Mikan's name. "Follow me you two."

The two followed Yuka to a screen. It showed many red dots in different spots on a map of Japan.

Mikan cocked her head to the left. "And this is?"

"It's pinpointed the areas of AAO headquarters," Hiro announced.

"The AAO?"

Yuka nodded. "We need your help to demolish them."

Mikan sighed. "No more baby jobs anymore right?"

"No more baby jobs. That's correct."

Mikan stretched her arms forward and put an arm and Hiro's shoulder. "Well let's not wait any longer! Bring it on."

Yuka smiled at the girl and pressed the screen. "Welcome to the team Red Butterfly, Red Bird."


	3. Memories of Gakuen Alice

"Hiro, when's my first job?" Mikan asked lazily. She lay on her queen sized bed and Hiro was sitting at her desk.

"You know that jobs aren't the only thing you do. There's also school." Hiro continued writing down notes for his science class.

"I know but I'm so bored. I need something exciting."

"Why don't you try out those Alice stones? They won't run out since you've stolen their whole life supply."

Mikan shook her head. "I'm too tired."

"And yet you're not tired for a mission… Okay my Red Butterfly, I see that we do have a mission." Hiro took out his cell phone and showed it to Mikan.

Mikan stood up suddenly. "Where and when?"

"In one day, at the Star Building. It's right next to Gakuen Alice. I'd advise you to bring your supply. You're enemy is stronger then anyone you've faced."

"I'll bring it. Don't worry."

Hiro walked over to Mikan's closet. "And you have a new wardrobe Sakura-san."

Mikan twirled around and saw a black turtle neck sweater with a black skirt. It also came with a black barrette and her normal sunglasses. "A skirt?"

"Skirts look very nice on you Sakura-san."

"Are you sure about skirts?"

"Most definitely sure." Hiro was smirking behind his soft expression.

* * *

Mikan walked towards Star Building. It was for idols but she was never interested in that. That is, after the accident in Gakuen Alice. When she passed her old school a tear fell from her eyes. _Maybe it was a mistake. I should've stayed. _

Natsume was watching Mikan from inside the gates of the academy. _She looks familiar._

The brunette's hair flowed as she walked. Mikan never once put it in pigtails, maybe a ponytail here and there, but never pigtails. It reminded her of what life was like a year ago…and him; the boy that always had coldness in his eyes.

When the elevator finally reached the roof Mikan stepped out and stood. Someone jumped onto the roof and stood at the other side.

"Red Butterfly, prepare to meet your match." Natsume was in black pants and short sleeve shirt. He wasn't wearing that mask anymore, just one that covered his eyes.

"Kuro Neko, give me something worth a fight." Mikan opened her coat revealing her skirt and turtle neck. On her coat had a red graffiti butterfly going diagonal on the back. Mikan also had a belt with different compartments.

The two rushed at each other with incredible speed. Mikan punched here on there wondering what this boy's Alice was so she didn't activate hers. She jumped back unsatisfied. "Show me your Alice, kid."

"Show me yours first."

"You don't want me to show my Alice or you won't be able to have it anymore."

Natsume's eyes grew large. _She must have the Steal Alice! Is she Mikan? Is that you?! _Natsume activated his Alice and set a ring of fire around Red Butterfly.

Mikan was in shock. _Natsume is the Kuro Neko?! This is the fire right? I can't be wrong. _She activated her own Alice and the flames disappeared. Mikan ran to the Neko and he moved out of the way so she fell to the ground.

Natsume walked up to Mikan's face. He put his lips next to her ears. "Lace underwear now huh? That's a very sexy choice, Mikan."

Mikan turned her head in shock. She pulled her sunglasses of with one hand. "Natsume? So it is you!"

Natsume smirked. He removed his mask and kissed Mikan on the lips. Mikan couldn't move. She let him kiss her and she kissed back. It was amazing for her but then she remembered.

"_I can't hold this act any longer! I hate Sakura!"_

Mikan pulled back and looked like she was in disgust. Natsume was surprised. He reached for Mikan's belt but she quickly dodged his hand. _Dammit, I guess now I'll see what's in her 'supply', _Natsume thought.

She put her hand in her belt and pulled out a blue stone. It glowed in her hand.

Natsume couldn't see what she was holding so he just tried to punch her. All of a sudden water came out Mikan's stone. Natsume couldn't move. Water was one of his weaknesses.

Mikan walked up to Natsume and showed him the stone. "Water Alice, this guy was really nice. He let me steal his Alice with one touch. And you will too." Mikan moved her finger towards Natsume's forehead.

Natsume suddenly jumped into the air. "Don't touch me with your filthy hands…We'll call this a draw. See ya later polka-dots." _That's her supply huh? Alice stones?_

Mikan stood there was anger. She finally found Natsume but missed the chance to steal his Alice. _Dammit, I should've stolen it when we kissed…when he kissed me…Natsume.

* * *

_

"Hiro-kun, what have I done," Mikan was crying in Hiro's arms. "I couldn't take his Alice but he took my first kiss! He even saw my underwear! I was wearing a g-string Hiro! So he saw my uncovered ass!"

Hiro chuckled. "It's okay Mikan. Just forget about it."

Mikan pouted. "He's still as perverted as ever."

"You know you'll have more missions that include him."

"That doesn't make me feel ANY better."

Someone walked into Mikan's room. "Sakura-san, a very important person is waiting for you in the office."

Mikan stood and bowed. "Thank you, I'll be there in a few minutes." She kissed Hiro on the forehead and whispered. "We'll continue this later."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked. She walked into a big office with shelves full of old style books. Yuka was sitting at a desk at the end of the room.

"There's going to be a transfer," Yuka said. "You're going to Gakuen Alice once again. There are people there in the AAO that must be dealt with."

Mikan stood there with no expression. "Whatever, tell me when."

"In a few hours. Hiro will be coming with you."

Mikan walked towards the door and stopped. "Tell everyone in Gakuen Alice that they better watch their backs. I won't disappoint you…mother."

* * *

When Mikan stepped out of the room, Yuka sighed and took a picture frame from her desk. It showed many people in yellow checkered bottoms (girls in skirts, boys in pants), a black sweater with a white button up underneath. On the left of their uniforms was an emblem. It was too far to see though. Behind the students was a huge building. Above the entrance it read—

Yuka dropped the photo onto her desk. "No, I can't. My mission doesn't include any of my past memories. I need to be focusing on one thing and one thing only; to train Mikan to the best spy she can be." Yuka took another glance at the photo. "But sensei...do you think Mikan is able to handle this?"

* * *

Hiro and Mikan were packing their bags. Hiro was neatly putting his things in a luggage as Mikan remembered something from everything she picked up.

"Hiro look! This is the bracelet you gave me when we first met. That was pretty tricky of you," Mikan said while holding a silver bracelet.

The boy smiled and kept packing.

Mikan laughed as she looked at him. "You used your Alice to sneak up behind me and put it on. You really freaked me out! I kicked you and you flew to a tree." She put it on and giggled. "Then I nullified your Alice and noticed how handso-- …" Mikan covered her mouth and shook her head. "Never mind, I'll continue packing."

Mikan picked up an album as she read the cover. "This is really old." She sat on her bed and began flipping through the pages.

The eyes of Hiro closed as he sighed. "It's always missions with this girl. There's hardly a hint of sweetness in her. Mikan never wants to go to the movies, raise her hand in class, gossip with the girls…always missions." Hiro looked at Mikan. His eyes suddenly widened. "Mi…Mikan?"

Mikan looked at Hiro as tears fell down her eyes. She also pouted out her lips which made her look as a child would. "I remember these pictures." She held up the album.

Hiro smiled as soft as he could. "You're such a kid." He sat down next to Mikan and put her on his lap. He put his head on Mikan's shoulder. "Now what is it?"

Mikan didn't mind what Hiro did. She just pointed to a picture. "It's when I was in the elementary section of Gakuen Alice. See, I'm in the middle with Hotaru. The one holding that white bunny is Ruka-pyon. The two who look older are Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai. Yoichi is the little boy tugging my shirt. The one with green hair is Sumire. Yuu is the guy with glasses and the one with a big smile on his face is Koko."

Mikan sniffed and wiped away some tears. "I miss them all."

Hiro pointed to a kid at the far right. He was looking the other way with a look of annoyance. "Who is that?"

Mikan followed Hiro's finger and covered her mouth. "That's…that's Hyuuga Natsume."

Hiro hugged Mikan's waist suddenly. Mikan squealed in surprise. "You can cry again. I know what you've been through."

The brunette turned to face Hiro. She put her face against his chest and began to cry. Hiro kissed Mikan's forehead and stroked her hair. "It's okay. I'm here for you.

* * *

**For the people that don't know why Yuka mentioned her sensei: Mikan's mother is obviously Azumi Yuka, but what about her father? Yuka fell in love with her sensei when she was in High School and they had a love affair. He had the Nullification Alice, which is how Mikan inherited that. In the manga, it doesn't mention what her sensei's name is and I don't intend on giving him a fake one, so Yuka will always mention him as 'sensei'.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review!**


	4. I'm Back

The two of them looked in a mirror. Mikan brushed off her skirt while Hiro was playing with his tie. Mikan looked at him at the corner of her eye and giggled.

"What?" Hiro asked with annoyance.

Mikan faced Hiro and fixed his tie. "I can't believe the 'cool' Sanada Hiro doesn't know how to do this."

Yuka stepped in the room and smirked at the two. "Well, you guys look like a married couple off for work."

Mikan sighed and finished with the tie. "Mother, please control yourself." She walked toward the door and winked at Yuka and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm off, you coming Hiro?"

Hiro shook his head. "I need to prepare a few more things. Please, go on without me."

Mikan nodded and then smiled. "See ya!"

Yuka's eyes followed her child. "This is what's best for her right?"

Hiro checked the time. "Hyuuga Natsume needs to be taken care of. Mikan's the only one that is able to do that, you know…"

Yuka sighed and looked at the floor with hate. "Why…does it have to be like this?"

A hand was placed on Yuka's shoulder. "We'll tell her someday. Just not today." Hiro picked up his bag and hung it over his shoulder. "Now I must go watch over our Butterfly."

* * *

Sakura Mikan walked in her old class. It was the same with everyone on the walls and ceiling and others playing with their powers. But the students all stopped when they saw the cheerful Mikan look at them with no hint of that on her face.

"Mikan-chan, is it really you?" Yuu asked.

Mikan turned to look at him. She nodded and replied, "It is. Just don't get so teary about it."

Yuu stared at Mikan, the one who always came to him for help. _Don't get teary about it? What happened to her?_

There was no need for an introduction because everyone knew who she was. Mikan sat where she used to sit and fell asleep at her desk. Natsume and Ruka walked in and were shocked to see a girl with brunette hair sitting next to them.

"Polka-dots, what are you doing here?"

Mikan raised her head. "I'm here for class Hyuuga." She then placed her head back down.

It didn't look like it but Mikan was talking to someone. _I'm back Koko, _Mikan thought.

_I know. I'm really happy you've returned,_ Koko thought back.

_Me too, you're the only one I can open up to._

_I saw what has happened to you._

_Thanks for worrying about me. How's everyone been?_

_Natsume's been missing you, Ruka always thinks of you, Hotaru even misses you the most, Anna and Nonoko have been dying to see you, and Yuu's been worried about you every single day!_

_Wow, I thought everyone hated me._

_No one hates you Mikan, so why don't you come back and let the old Mikan come out._

_I can't, I'm really sorry. Ever since my missions have been going on, I need a solid face. Once I show emotions, people I love might get hurt._

_Like Natsume?_

…

_Mikan?_

_He's not really on my mind right now._

Koko dug deeper in Mikan's mind and found that she was right._ Oh, I see._

_Yup, I told you._

_So how's this new guy?_

Mikan blushed. _He's...He's a really important friend._

Koko laughed in his mind… Which Mikan heard. _Only a friend, huh?_

_Oh just shut up Koko._

_I'm not talking thought._

_Yeah, yeah whatever._

Everyone eyed Mikan and she didn't care. They all recalled the day she left. It was their fault and because of them, Sakura Mikan was different. But their attention was directed to Hiro as he walked in with Narumi.

"Hello my cute students! We have a new student with us! His name is Sanada Hiro. Please be nice to him." Narumi smiled as he saw Mikan. "Will anyone like to be his partner?"

Many girls raised their hands and he giggled. Mikan walked up to Narumi and Hiro. She kissed Hiro on the cheek and whispered, "You're late."

Hiro returned a kiss on the forehead. "I'm terribly sorry."

Mikan shrugged and looked at Narumi. "I'll be Hiro's partner." She walked back to her desk and Hiro hugged her waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He knew Natsume was in this class and Hiro had a secret. He loved Mikan. When Hiro heard about the kiss, he was aggravated. Hiro eventually sat next to a kid with the Alice of Yelling. Not the best one, but whatever.

* * *

The brunette went to talk with Narumi after the end of the classes. "I'm back sensei."

"I see, I see. How was it?"

Mikan yawned. "I'm on a mission right now but I won't tell you because it's against my rules."

Narumi put his hands on his hips. "Who is this Hiro-kun? You're lover???"

Mikan shrugged. She did in fact love Hiro but thought he was too mature to love her. "I've got to go meet someone else. Goodbye Narumi-sensei."

"I've missed you Mikan," Narumi said suddenly.

Sakura turned and suddenly stopped. Maybe the old Mikan should find her way out. Mikan turned and smiled. "I've missed you too!"

* * *

Mikan walked out of class with her books in her hand. Hiro was walking beside her. He was talking about how easy school was and Mikan was just nodding. There was no point in showing her happy side in public right?

The brunette stopped and bent down on her knees. She touched the cold floor with two fingers and closed her eyes.

"Mikan, what is it?" Hiro asked. When Mikan didn't answer, he knew that she felt someone coming. He got in a fighting stance and stood silently.

Mikan heard the floor vibrate and concentrated harder. _Five people are walking in the classroom north of me, 104, 96, 125, 98, and 116 pounded people. Walking by the hallway in 30 minutes is a little girl, only 87 pounds. It's not her who I sensed. One person running behind Hiro and me, 129 pounds._ Mikan opened her eyes suddenly and whispered, "Right behind you, Hiro."

Hiro quickly turned and kicked without even looking at his target. His foot was caught right above the person's head. "Hyuuga…"

Natsume tried to keep Hiro's foot from hitting his head. "Sanada…"

Mikan stepped toward the two. "What is it you want?"

Natsume glared at Hiro. "I want to talk to you alone, Red Butterfly."

Mikan gave an angry expression. She looked at Hiro and nodded. He quickly pulled his foot back and took Mikan's books from her arm. "I'll see you at the dorm."

Mikan nodded and turned to face Natsume. "Don't mention that name in school, Kuro Neko."

Natsume smirked and pushed Mikan against the wall. He swiftly placed his lips on Mikan's. _Now, let's see if you choose Sanada after this._

Mikan pushed him back fast. She wiped her lips with the sleeve of her shirt. "Great, now I have cat shit on my lips. Thanks for that, baka."

Natsume shrugged and looked Mikan in the eyes. "Do you really want to go up against me? There's no way you can fight against me with those feelings."

"What feelings? I despise you. Besides, I can beat you anytime, anywhere." Mikan turned and started walking the opposite direction until Natsume called out for her.

"Oi! How did you know I was coming towards you two?"

Mikan smiled and turned to face Natsume. "The AG sends their best!"

Natsume stood there as Mikan rushed toward her room. "The AG…Mikan, what the hell do you mean?"


	5. A List, A Mission, and A Love

**I'm really sorry about this late update! I promised myself that I would update everyday (because I'm one of those very IMPATIENT people) but I didn't, so anyone that's been waiting for this chapter, sorry!!**

**Natsume: Tch, remind me never to accept YOUR promises.**

**Me: ehehe You're probably jealous that Mikan and Hiro---**

**Ruka: Now your spoiling endings in this FanFic too?! First your oneshot, now this. Do I have to follow you EVERYWHERE?**

**Me: Okay, okay I'll shut up. Just calm down. Anyway, after reading this chapter, reviews are always accepted!**

* * *

Yuka was waiting in Mikan's room which was a special star one. Hiro was waiting too since they requested to share one. They were only 2 star students but they had connections.

"Mom, did you find information about the AAO students?" Mikan asked once she stepped into the room.

Yuka nodded and gave her a list. On it were people she has forgotten or never met. But there was one person she knew, Hyuuga Natsume. His name was the only one in red. Mikan dropped the list in horror.

"What is this? Why is Hyuuga's name in red?!" Mikan took step toward her mother.

Yuka sighed. She knew this would happen. Mikan was always against missions when killing was involved. Stealing Alice was what she did, but Mikan had to step out of her comfort zone. "The names in black are the people you take Alice from. The red means we must kill those people."

"Kill? Killing was never mentioned before!"

Hiro put a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "Mikan, listen to—"

Yuka stood and slammed her hand on a table. "As a member of the AG we will do anything to come out victorious!" The table fell to the floor and the room was silent.

"But…but why?" Mikan shook her head and walked away from her mother. Yuka always changed when it came to matters like this; from a kind mother, to a strict supporter of the 'AG'.

Yuka picked up the list. "Hyuuga Natsume is the biggest threat to the AG. His Fire Alice is very rare and can hurt many, innocent people. That's why our organization has chosen you, one of our best agents, to destroy him. Do I make myself clear?"

Mikan stood there silently. She looked at the floor and shook her head. "As I said before, killing people is not what I do."

Yuka's hands began to shake. "Sakura Mikan! I am your mother, and you are my daughter! SO YOU WILL LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY!"

Mikan widened her eyes. Her mother never yelled at her before. Mikan suddenly knew that she lost this argument. She lifted her head and looked Yuka straight in the eye. Her own brunette eyes lost their glow and looked as if there was no life in her; the same way it looked when she overheard her classmates. Mikan straightened herself and saluted. "Hai, understood."

Yuka sighed and sat on Mikan's bed. She stared at her daughter for a while then spoke. "Remember Mikan, once you show emotions—"

"They become your weakness." Mikan hid tears that were about to come out. "Don't worry Mom; I understand now."

Yuka nodded and tilted her head to the door. "You may leave now."

The minute Mikan stepped out of the room, Yuka burst into tears. She sobbed for quite a while until she saw her High School picture in Gakuen Alice. It fell from her bag when the table fell. Yuka sat on the floor as she held the picture close to her chest. It was a different picture from before. This one included her as a teenager and a man with his arms around her. Yuka had brunette hair that went up to her shoulders, much like Mikan's. She was smiling brightly as the man was hugging her from behind. The man had brunette eyes, a comforting smile, and brunette hair and looked like a twenty year old man. Yuka was wearing the high school uniform and the man was wearing a black coat with beige pants. The two were standing in front of the Gakuen gates.

"Sensei…I wanted to do what was best for our daughter but…but I've just made the situation much worst, haven't I? I wish that you were still here...but we're both doing this to avenge you. We're going to destroy the people that killed you and prove that you didn't commit suicide. Oh sensei…Mikan is just like you. Every time she smiles, it reminds me of how you smiled at me. She also has your eyes… I just hope…that Mikan won't hate me after the truth…is told."

* * *

Mikan was crushed; she didn't want to kill him. Even though Mikan hated him, she didn't want to do that. She leaned against the wall and gasped for breath. "Kill… Natsume… kill…him?"

Hiro walked towards Mikan. He hugged her and she hugged back. "Mikan, I'm so sorry."

_My emotions should never be shown. _Mikan pulled away from Hiro but he wouldn't let her. "Let go of me!" Mikan screamed.

"No. Mikan, please…just don't handle this alone. We're partners, aren't we? I'm always here for you."

"It's nothing, Hiro. If it's what will make the AAO fall, then I'll risk my life."

Hiro hugged her even more tightly. "Don't risk your life, Mikan. You're life means everything to me because if you die, I'll lose a loved one."

"I… I love you too Hiro."

"How?"

Mikan wanted to cry even more. She knew the answer she should say but wanted to say the answer she felt. "As a friend."

Hiro kissed Mikan passionately. He pressed his body against Mikan's and deepened the kiss. Mikan let herself be engulfed in his kiss. Hiro pulled back and Mikan fell forward a bit. She loved him. Hiro smirked. "You love me as a friend, then why'd you kiss me?"

Mikan smiled. "Well then, I'll love you as a man."

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume was watching the whole thing. He looked at the two with disgust. Natsume loved Mikan and he did before. "Why did you choose him Mikan?"

"She is beautiful isn't she?"

Natsume shot his head around. "Persona."

"Natsume we have another mission."

"We? I work solo."

Persona shook his head. "I'm coming with you on this one. The Red Butterfly is planning to destroy everyone in the AG. That includes you Natsume."

Natsume's eyes widened. "M-Me?"

"Yes Natsume, you're in the AG aren't you?"

_So that means Mikan is apart of the AAO. Then why did she say 'the AG sends their best'?_

"I'm not sure when the Red Butterfly will strike so be prepared at all cost."

"Of course, I'm always prepared."

* * *

"Sanada, I need your help!" Mikan yelled into her microphone. Persona was attacking Mikan with fists and kicks. "What happened to the 'best of friends'?"

Persona smirked as he always did. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Why don't you move and let me get to that boy?" Mikan asked angrily.

"If you want to hurt that kid, you'll have to go through me."

Mikan took out a stone and touched Persona with it. He disappeared in a flash. She turned and saw someone else run towards her. Mikan dodged the attack and knelt down quickly. _I can't counter attack! Damn, that Persona was sucking my energy._

"Red Bird, where the fuck are you?!" Mikan desperately yelled in her microphone.

"I'm coming Red Butterfly," Hiro said to her. He ran to Mikan and touched her arm. Mikan suddenly became invisible.

"You came in time," Mikan said with a hint of sarcasm.

Hiro smiled. "I'm here for you babe." Mikan rolled her eyes.

The guy standing in front of them looked around. They were out of sight. He suddenly fell backwards with an amazingly strong force. Mikan became visible again and touched his forehead. A jade green stone appeared on Mikan's hand.

Hiro patted Mikan's head. "We did it."

Mikan shook her head. "There's still a lot more."

Birds flew out of a tree. The two were alarmed and jumped out of sight. Natsume stood on a branch and hit the trunk. _Dammit, I was too late._ Natsume heard a groan and saw the guy on the floor get up. _So she's only stealing Alices. Mikan isn't killing anyone. Thank god._

Meanwhile, Yuka was calmly watching Mikan's mission from the hidden shadows of an oak tree. Yuka noticed Natsume russtle up a couple of branches and leaves and instantly looked in his direction. She saw him give a sigh of relief and then disappear elsewhere. Yuka jumped away from the tree and smirked. _Sigh all you want, Kuro Neko. But soon you won't have a chance at that anymore._


	6. You're Just Like Me

Hotaru typed on her computer as fast as she could. _Something's not right… why would Mikan come back so suddenly? It doesn't make any sense._ Hotaru clicked the Enter button but a screen popped up. _This information does not help me! Why…why can't I find anything on AAO activity? _

Ruka sat down on a chair, staring at Hotaru's fingers moving at lightening speed. _Isn't she working herself a little too much? What is she doing anyway?_

"No! Why can't I fucking locate the information?!" Hotaru slammed her fingers back on the computer and typed even faster.

Ruka stood and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't overwork yourself, Imai."

Hotaru sighed and leaned back on her chair. "This is impossible. I'm always able to find data on anyone and anything so why can't I find a single website on AAO activity or Mikan?" Hotaru bit her finger and thought for a while. "Are the two related somehow?"

The blonde boy shook his head. "That's not possible. Many things are blocked from the public. Just because the only two things you looked up aren't showing up, doesn't mean they're related."

Hotaru stared at the computer screen and her eyes began to get angry. "Anything's possible, Nogi. If it was possible that I couldn't find information with my high tech, brand new, high quality inventions…then it's possible that Mikan and the AAO are connected." Hotaru faced the boy. "I'm going to talk to her."

* * *

Mikan walked into class hugging Hiro's arm. Her hair was down and her expression was the one she used to cover her real one. She sat at her seat and saw Hotaru walk up to her.

"Hey, Mikan."

"Hotaru? Hi there, but you're kind of in the way."

"Mikan, I'm trying to apologize for what happened."

Mikan shrugged. "It was a while ago." She glanced at Hotaru. "We're friends right? So I have to forgive you."

Hotaru took out her Baka Gun and pointed it at Mikan. "You should forgive me because you want to, not because you have to."

The brunette smirked and nodded. "I'm forgiving you because I love you."

Hotaru looked away for a second. "Mikan...where did you go the day you left?"

Mikan widened her eyes and then thought. "I trust you…so I can tell you. I've been working for the AG, Hotaru. It's not dangerous though. I only…uh, deliver messages. Yup, that's it."

"That's all you do?"

Mikan nodded. "All I do." _Liar…_

Hotaru sighed. "Then, I guess I'll leave you to attend some business."

Mikan shrugged and spoke one more sentence. "I missed you after I left."

Hotaru walked away with a smile. She really missed Mikan too, a lot.

* * *

"Imai…you spoke with Mikan-san?" Ruka asked. He still held that white bunny even after all this time.

Hotaru smiled and looked at Ruka. "She's my best friend. Why wouldn't I talk to her?"

Ruka smiled at nothing in particular. "I've missed Mikan, Hotaru…"

"So have I Ruka, so have I." Hotaru sat next to Ruka and hugged him. He hugged back.

"Do you think it was my fault she turned out this way?" Hotaru asked.

Ruka looked at Hotaru with confusion. "Mikan would never think of that. She loves everyone here, she does."

"There must be something she's hiding…"

Ruka held Hotaru tighter. "If she is, then let's hope she'll be safe."

* * *

Mikan and Hiro stepped out of the car. Mikan took five stepped and whipped her head to the right, then to the left. She closed her eyes and tried to sense people's body heat. She felt her own; Hiro's who was behind her, and a dog running on the outside of the building. Mikan stepped north and looked at Hiro. "In the trees…98.8 degrees of body heat in the trees."

Hiro nodded and activated his Alice. He was invisible. Hiro jumped up and landed effortlessly on a branch. On the other side of the branch was a boy in all black. Hiro smirked. Hiro raised his arm over his head and brought it down and the boy's back. The boy fell forwards and did a flip before he reached the floor. Mikan was waiting for him.

"Hyuuga, hello there. Come to see me and Hiro snatch an Alice?" Mikan said.

"Not at all, I came to stop you." Natsume engulfed his surroundings in flames and saw a shadow with no one producing it.

_Shit,_ Hiro thought. Mikan was thinking the same.

Natsume smirked and ran towards the shadow. He jumped and kicked it from the air. Hiro suddenly became visible. "Bastard…"

Mikan became angry but she needed to complete her mission. She ran to an abandoned house and opened the door. She turned and saw Natsume running towards her. Mikan ran even faster. She looked through many rooms but couldn't find anyone.

"SAKURA!" Natsume yelled. He reached Mikan and pulled her back. Mikan tripped backwards but balanced herself with her arms.

"Leave me alone!" Mikan punched Natsume in the gut but missed. Natsume ran right to her face and kicked her to the left wall. Mikan slid down the wall and coughed. "That hurt…" Mikan glared at Natsume and ran towards him. She disappeared right before she made contact and reappeared behind Natsume. Mikan smirked and kicked him to the ceiling. Natsume fell down to the floor with a loud bam and laid there.

Mikan widened her eyes. "I didn't kill him, did I?"

Hiro appeared next to Mikan. "You didn't. Hyuuga wouldn't be killed that easily. Anyway, we need to find that kid." Mikan nodded and the two began to search the house. Mikan opened the final door on the second floor.

Mikan kicked the door open and a little girl was sitting, with her knees to her chest at the corner of the room. The room looked old, rusty and gave a scary feeling. There was one room which allowed the moon's light to shine inside. That light shown on the girl. She had dark blue hair that went down to waist. She was shivering with her hands to her ears. She looked only five, wearing a long, brown woolen coat that covered her whole body.

Mikan looked at Hiro and he nodded. Hiro stepped outside and closed the door behind him. Mikan walked to the girl and bent down to her height. She tapped her shoulder. "Hey kid, are you okay?"

The girl opened her eyes revealing her dark blue orbs. They were watery and scared. She pushed Mikan a little and screamed. "Don't touch me! You might get hurt!"

Mikan looked confused. "What's wrong?"

The girl started to cry. "I have weird powers! Sometimes, when people touch me they freeze! Please, stay away from me!"

Mikan shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. I promise that I won't freeze."

The girl wiped a tear. "My friends…don't want to be with me anymore. They say my powers are weird and that I can hurt them! They talked behind my back…and I ran away."

"Is that why you're here? Did you run to this place?"

The girl nodded her head.

_She's…just like me,_ Mikan thought. "Do you like your powers?"

The girl looked up at Mikan. "Hai, I love having my powers! I wouldn't trade it for anything! It makes me feel safe. I don't know why. I just like having it!"

Mikan started to tear. "What's your name, little girl?"

"Setsuna!"

Mikan tried to smile. "Your parents are going to worry about you, Setsuna."

Setsuna gave a questioning look. "Are you sure?"

Mikan nodded happily. "I'm definitely sure." Mikan reached a hand out to Setsuna. "Come with me."

Setsuna looked from the hand to Mikan. She then reached for the hand. Once they made contact, Setsuna fainted. Mikan caught her in her arms.

In Mikan's hand was a dark blue Alice Stone. Mikan covered her eyes with her bangs and put the stone in her pocket. She brushed Setsuna's hair from the little girl's face and stood. She opened the door and noticed Natsume and Hiro panting on the floor. Hiro noticed her and quickly got on his feet, so did Natsume.

Mikan held the girl in her arms and kept her eyes hidden. "Mission accomplished. See you around, Natsume." She walked out of the house and into the car with Hiro. She sat in the passenger's seat with Hiro in the driver's.

Hiro looked at the girl. "What are you planning to do to her?"

Mikan opened her mouth but then shut it again.

Hiro smiled at Mikan. "You want to erase her memories of her Alice?"

Mikan nodded slowly, still hiding her eyes.

"I see," Hiro said. "She's a very cute kid. We did what was best." He started the engine and then Mikan spoke.

"Setsuna said…she liked her Alice. It made her feel safe. Also…her friends betrayed her…just like mine did to me."

Hiro put a hand on Mikan's. "We might be able to give her a chance at Alice once this battle is over."

Mikan finally lifted her head revealing her brunette eyes. Her cheeks were puffy and tears were falling down quickly. She looked at Setsuna and hugged the girl. "I'm so sorry…Setsuna."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! And for people asking for more MxN please be patient. Those chapters are coming, don't worry. I'd really like to hear what you think of Setsuna because I might use her in some of my future fanfics (after I'm done with this one). Thanks again!**


	7. The Light in my Lamp

**I know what your thinking. "Why the heck hasn't this girl freakin updated!?" Yes, I'm greatly sorry but I have an excuse! Over the weekend, I went to Buffalo, Rochester and Canada to go to my sister's All State concert. Also, I have to prepare for my swimming competition in Buffalo (yupp i'm going there again) because it's one of the most biggest meets in my swimming season (all year around, might i add). So I won't be updating again on either Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Yupp... so now what would you like to talk about? Oh, I know! There's a guy in my school and he's--**

**Ruka: BAKA! You're not here to make conversations! You're here to introduce the story!!!!!!**

**Me: -pouts and begins to tear- But I want to tell everyone about this boy...**

**Ruka: -blushes- I... uh... NO! Just leave the love scenes to the story!**

**Me: Eh? I never told you about my love scenes... you also said you never read my sorry... AHA! SO YOU LIED TO ME! YOU DO READ MY STORIES!**

**Ruka: ...N...Nooooo... Why would I read anything so amateur?**

**Me: Yeah, yeah. What ever you say.

* * *

**

Months went by. Mikan and Hiro were successful in most of their missions. It was two against one so Natsume was only able to save a few people. Natsume was sleeping in class and so were Mikan and Hiro.

Mikan woke up and noticed Natsume sleeping. She took out an Alice stone and used it on Natsume. It was a Nightmare Alice. It brings a person's nightmares appear in his or her dreams. When it was used on Mikan she couldn't sleep for days.

Natsume tossed and turned. This was his nightmare:

_They were standing in front of a Sakura tree. Mikan was sitting next to Natsume sleeping soundly. He was so happy with her. A sakura petal fell on her nose and made Mikan snug against Natsume a little more._

_Mikan woke up and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Natsume."_

"_I love you too Mikan."_

_A hand went across his face and Mikan was yelling at him. "Why didn't you defend me Natsume?!"_

_Natsume called Mikan's name as she ran away. All of a sudden his surroundings became dark and he couldn't see a thing. Then, a spotlight went on Mikan and some stranger. The stranger was hugging Mikan on the waist and had a knife at her throat. "Natsume, Natsume help me!"_

"_Mikan!"_

_The knife was used._

Natsume shot up. "Mikan no!"

"Natsume? I'm right here," Mikan asked confused.

Natsume suddenly hugged Mikan. "I'm so glad you're safe."

Mikan was oblivious to what was happening. Unfortunately, the person using the Nightmare Alice doesn't know what happens in the person's head.

Hotaru watched the two. She obviously knew Natsume loved Mikan. She looked at Hiro who was obviously jealous. Hotaru smirked. _This is going to be interesting.

* * *

_

Mikan rushed towards Natsume. "Natsume I need to talk to you!" Natsume stopped and looked at Mikan. "What was that hug for?"

Natsume smirked. He pushed Mikan against the wall and whispered in her ear. "Do you really want to know?" Mikan nodded slowly. "Because I miss you, Mikan." Natsume kissed Mikan on the lips until she remembered the list. Her eyes opened in horror as crossed out names scrolled down the long sheet of paper and stopped at one that was untouched. Hyuuga Natsume was printed on the bottom. She pulled away and looked at him with anger.

"Natsume, we can't." Mikan smoothly walked away. _He called me Mikan… _She touched her lips softly. _I…I love him…still._

Natsume stared at Mikan's hair. He touched his own lips and smiled. _She called me Natsume._

Mikan turned at a corner and saw Hiro leaning against a wall. "Hiro-kun."

Hiro kissed Mikan on the cheek and smiled. "We have to get you ready for the mission."

"Ah, it's soon isn't it? The list is almost covered…Yuka will be pleased."

* * *

Mikan stepped out of the bathroom. Her hair was down with little red roses in it. She had on clear lip gloss that made her lips shine and light brown blush. Mikan wore a black and red, strapless dress. Most of it was black except the part that was covering her chest was red and the rose that crept up from the bottom. The dress reached slightly above the knees revealing her slender legs and black high heeled shoes.

Hiro blushed as Mikan walked towards him. He was wearing his brown haired spiked, as usual and a black tuxedo. He wore a red tie around his neck. In his hands, he held a long stemmed rose. He walked up to Mikan and knelt down. Hiro held out a hand and looked up into the brunette's eyes.

Mikan giggled and gently laid her hand on his. Hiro smiled and kissed it. Hiro slowly got up brought his lips to Mikan. They kissed for a short time for the time mustn't be wasted.

* * *

The two walked into a grand ballroom arm in arm with Mikan fixing Hiro's rose which was pinned to the top left of her dress. The walls were a gold color, all the tables were covered with a white cloth, the chandelier was made of gold and everyone was dressed up in gowns, tuxedos or simple, yet elegant dresses.

Mikan and Hiro smiled as they stepped onto the dance floor. An orchestra began to play a beautiful and melodic waltz and they started dancing.

_Hiro looks so handsome today. But Natsume…will be here won't he? Geez, why does love have to be so hard?!_ Mikan tripped on her own feet and fell into Hiro's arms.

"You're still a klutz no matter how beautiful you are," Hiro said smirking.

Mikan pouted and replied, "You try wearing 3 inch high heels and still manage to keep a smile."

Hiro's smirk became wider. He whispered into Mikan's ear. "Would you have preferred to stay in our room instead? I wouldn't mind helping you out of those heels."

Mikan blushed a dark shade of red, so dark that it matched the roses in her hair. "Hiro-kun…"

The boy shrugged and began to side step and twirl Mikan. A sound became audible in Mikan's ear. "Hiro-kun, he's here." Hiro quickly turned his head and saw a boy with crimson eyes staring at the two. "Natsume."

Hiro looked at Mikan again. _Natsume? What happened to Hyuuga? Why is Mikan…calling him Natsume? _Hiro shook his head. "We have to find the target now."

Mikan nodded and closed her eyes. The target had the Alice of Light so he detects dark places. _The ballroom has a dim light; he wouldn't like to dance here. The garden only has little light also… but the balcony… The balcony is set up with bright lights isn't it?! He's there… I got it._ Mikan stepped away from Hiro. "I've found him."

Hiro pouted. "You didn't tell me it was a guy."

Mikan giggled and kissed Hiro. "If I did, you wouldn't let me step out of the room."

Hiro smiled at Mikan and shrugged. "True… anyway I'll go get Natsume. You do what you have to do."

Mikan rushed toward the huge balcony doors. The moment she stepped out a cold rush of air came at her. Mikan shivered.

Footsteps were heard coming towards Mikan. A boy about her age was walking towards her. He had dirty blonde hair that was in a very small pony tail tied back with a black ribbon. His eyes shined in the lights a emerald green color. He was wearing a normal tux. "A lady like you should be inside, enjoying the party."

Mikan curtsied, "Hello there. I noticed you standing here all alone. Would you like to dance with me?"

The boy stepped back in surprise. "I can't go in there. I prefer the light."

Mikan smiled softly, "Then I'll dance with you here." Mikan stretched out a hand. The boy smiled back and took it. They began to dance as the orchestra played a slightly faster song. "What's your name?"

"My name is Tatase, and yours?"

"Mikan, my name is Mikan."

The boy nodded his head once. "It's nice to meet you Mikan."

"Same here." They began to talk and a light went out. Mikan looked around. "It sure is dark now…"

Tatase looked at the light that burnt out. He closed his eyes and seconds later, the light had a bright glow.

"Where did that come from?" Mikan asked.

Tatase smiled and said, "It was made by me… You see Mikan, I have the power to make light. I'm happy for it."

Mikan looked away toward to night. "I see…" The orchestra stopped and Mikan pulled away from Tatase. "I must be going. It was nice dancing with you and thank you for putting a light on for me."

Tatase bowed. He held out a hand to Mikan. "Let's hope we'll have other chances to dance."

Mikan was hesitant to take Tatase's hand.

_Hai, I love having my powers! I wouldn't trade it for anything! It makes me feel safe. I don't know why. I just like having it!_

_Setsuna…Gomen. _Mikan smiled and placed her hand on his. "It sure was."

Tatase smiled and kissed the top of her hand. As his lips made contact, he opened his eyes wide. Tatase tried to stand up straight but then fell to the floor. The light that was made by him burnt out and Mikan and he were in darkness.

In Mikan's hand was a clear and beautiful stone. A tear fell from Mikan's eyes. "I'm so sorry…Tatase, Setsuna." Mikan wiped her tears away and walked back into the ballroom. She looked around and saw that Hiro was no where to be found.

Mikan sat down on a chair and sighed. _Why does every mission I do make me… feel guilty? Why can't I stop thinking of Setsuna… and now Tatase?_

A boy walked up to her wearing a black mask that covered his eyes. He was wearing the same tuxedo as Hiro and was about the same height. The room was also too dim to be able to see his hair. "Would you like to be my partner for this dance?"

Mikan smiled, thinking it was Hiro and agreed to dance with the boy. She giggled as the boy twirled her and stepped with her. "This is so fun! But, where did you get that mask? It's not a masquerade you know?"

The boy smiled as he dipped Mikan and brought her back up. "It brings excitement to this party, don't you think?"

Mikan nodded happily. The music momentarily stopped as Mikan put her head down. "But…it's pretty dark in here." _Tatase…_

The boy cocked his head.

"Ne, Hiro. Do you think its okay for me to steal other people's Alices? These people like them so…I was wondering."

His eyes went wide behind his mask. _She thinks I'm Sanada, huh?_ "Mikan, it's your job isn't it? You're probably doing what's right." His lips formed a smile.

Mikan hugged the boy tight. "Thank you… For some reason, right now… I'm beginning to think that I love you even more."

He smirked and placed a hand under Mikan's chin. He brought her face up close to his and slowly kissed her. Mikan wrapped his arms around his neck and brought herself closer. The boy moved his hands from her chin to her cheeks and cupped her face and then deepened the kiss.

Mikan slowly pulled away and smiled. "I love you."

"I…I love you, Mikan." The boy walked past Mikan. "There's something I must do. See ya." The boy took off his mask and placed it on the floor.

Mikan twirled around in the direction he was walking and looked down. The black mask was sitting there and Mikan picked it up.

"Mikan!"

Mikan turned again and saw Hiro panting in front of her. "Hiro-kun… have did you get over here?!"

Hiro gave Mikan a confused expression. "What do you mean? I was trying to hold off that Hyuuga fellow and then he ran away from me! I've been searching for him!"

Mikan widened her eyes and held the mask close to her chest. "What color tuxedo was her wearing?"

Hiro scratched the back of his head and thought. "I think he was wearing the same as mine."

Mikan gasped.

"What's wrong?" Mikan shook her head. Hiro shrugged his head and tangled his arm in hers. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Mikan looked into Hiro's eyes and nodded. "Okay, I'm pretty tired anyway."

The two walked away from the ballroom together. Mikan held on to Hiro's arm tightly as they walked in the dark hallways. _Natsume… said he loved me?_


	8. The Beginning of the End

**Me: Oh no...**

**Ruka: What is it now?!**

**Me: -sniff sniff- After this chapter -sniff- it's almost over!**

**Ruka: You know... uh.. every story has an ending.**

**Me: baka.**

**Ruka: Me?!!!**

**Me: Love stories never have an ending.**

**Ruka: And why is that?**

**Me: Because true love never ends. /3

* * *

**

Mikan looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. Every second, she sighed and Hiro was getting annoyed more and more. He gave up and hugged Mikan by the waist. He whispered in her ear, "You know, if you keep sighing like that your breasts will never get bigger."

Mikan's eyes opened wide and she removed Hiro's hands from her and walked to a corner. There, she glared at him with evil eyes.

Hiro began to laugh. "I'm so sorry; it's just so adorable how you look surprised."

Mikan was about to protest but then smiled. "Yeah, whatever. Anyway, we're going to be late for class."

Mikan gathered her books and walked out of the room without him. Hiro closed his eyes in internal pain and threw his books to the opposite wall.

Yuka walked in and picked up the book. "I figured you would be beating yourself up."

Hiro shook his head as his eyes were glaring at nothing in particular. "Who wouldn't in this situation? This is going to destroy her."

Yuka smiled and her eyes began to tear slightly. "I'm sure everything will turn out okay." Hiro gave a sarcastic laugh and rolled his eyes. Yuka crossed her arms and pointed a finger to the door. "Hiro, it's time for you to leave. Please watch over my daughter."

Hiro shrugged and straightened his tie. "When_ don't_ I do that?"

When Hiro was out of the room, Yuka stared at the window. The light from the sun brightened the whole room. "Morning… I wish it would stay like this forever. For when the Sun turns dark, tragedy is always to follow."

* * *

Mikan was running through the halls trying to get to class before the bell. She turned but then fell back. Mikan looked up and saw Natsume with his eyes wide open. She glanced around everywhere to escape her gaze. "Uh, we did this often, didn't we? You know, like back then."

Natsume shrugged but then wished he didn't. He looked at Mikan with sincere eyes and smiled. "Yeah, I miss those days Polka."

Mikan pouted and punched him on the shoulder hard. Natsume took a few steps back in pain. "How many times do I have to remind you to stop calling me that?" Mikan was laughing but then tried to hold it in. "But this time I won't be late because of our morning meeting." Mikan gave a wink and jogged two steps… and then the bell rang. Mikan froze where she was and giggled.

Natsume smiled brighter at his brunette. "Old habits are hard to break though, Mikan."

Mikan turned her head towards Natsume and stared at him. She noticed his eyes were full of compassion. She smiled. "They sure are."

* * *

At the end of class Mikan walked outside with Hiro. They passed by a cherry blossom tree in full bloom. Mikan faced it and inhaled. "This gives me a good feeling."

Hiro smiled softly at Mikan and hugged her around the waist with one arm. "Especially since I'm with you."

Mikan laughed slightly and put a hand on his arm. "Of course."

Mikan was about to walk away from the tree until she saw two crimson eyes watching her. She looked away quickly and squeezed Hiro's arm a little tighter.

Hiro saw Natsume up in the tree earlier but didn't want to say anything because he knew these were the last few moments he would spent with Mikan alone. But Hiro couldn't stop what two people felt, and he knew that very well. He managed to raise his lips to form the smallest smile someone could give in this situation. It hurt him to know that he could never be that someone who could complete Mikan's life, even though he found that out long ago; ever since she came home from that first mission against the Hyuuga himself.

Hiro tried to hold back what he thought would be an endless amount of tears. He glanced at Mikan who had her eyes shut tight, holding on to him. Hiro placed a hand on the top of Mikan's head and kissed her cheek. "Calm down, Mikan." Mikan looked into Hiro's dark purple eyes and nodded with a big, bright smile. Hiro gave one of his own and they kept walking. _So this is how it is huh? Doesn't matter to me that much, as long as Hyuuga doesn't make her cry.

* * *

_

Night is always the time when something horrible happens. Aren't I right? It's like that in all the famous haunted stories, so why shouldn't it happen in this one? Well, no one was expecting that to happen, but it was coming in their direction.

"Mother, I'm going now," Mikan said.

Yuka looked at her daughter. Mikan was wearing her hair in a pony tail. She used a long red ribbon to tie her hair. She wore a red, leather overcoat with her butterfly logo in black. She also wore a black shirt and red skirt. Hiro was wearing black pants and shirt and red wristbands and had a red ribbon around his head. On his shirt was a red bird.

_Mikan, if you only knew the truth._

The two jumped out her window and touched the ground silently. Mikan stopped Hiro. "If something happens today, I want you to know—"

"I love you too Mikan." Hiro kissed Mikan for the longest time.

Mikan heard flames and pulled away. She looked at Hiro and he nodded. They ran with incredible speed towards the fire. Natsume was standing in front of the fire.

* * *

Narumi was reading some of his student's papers with a tired look on his face. "I'm so bored…" He took a look at a picture on his desk. It showed him, as a young teenager going to Gakuen Alice in high school. He was standing up straight with a hand in his pocket. Narumi had a smile on his face.

He looked at his reflection in the window. Narumi was wearing a black buttoned shirt with a white shirt underneath and black pants. "I look the same now don't I?" Narumi gave it a thought and then sighed. "Yeah right, it was fun being young."

A girl was standing in front of him in the photo. She was slightly bent forward to the camera. She had brunette hair that reached below the shoulders slightly. She also had a smile on her face and seemed to be laughing along with him. "Sempai…"

"Mikan-chan really did come back. I'm so glad she's unharmed. I thought that the AAO might've taken her away…" Narumi leaned back in his chair and looked out his office. He saw the garden house where he stole bean whips, the empty road where his students walk in the morning and the entrance to the northern forest where he saw his first love, Yuka, run towards.

The blonde teacher kicked his chair back and stood with widened eyes. "What is she doing here?!" Narumi grabbed something out of his desk drawer and broke open the window. "I knew there was something wrong with Mikan suddenly coming back!"

He jumped down and ran after Yuka. "I won't let anything happen to my students!"


	9. Something's Not Right

**The next two chapters might be confusing because it goes from the past to the present. But if you have any questions 'bout why I put it, then ask. If you think it's pointless, then good for you. I just needed something to make my story a little bit longer. Goshhhh. lol, read and enjoy!

* * *

**

"_Natsume-kun, where are you?!" a brunette girl yelled. She was in a black and red uniform with her hair in pigtails and an irritated expression._

_A boy with jet-black hair jumped from a cherry blossom tree and landed with a silent thud. "What happened this time?"_

_The girl sighed in relief as she ran up to him. "Ne, remember that ball we went to last year?"_

_The boy thought for a moment and shrugged. "Of course you wouldn't forget. Neither would I." He smiled and the girl blushed a slightly red color._

"_Well, Natsume I was wondering if you would come with me this year. I didn't get to dance with you last time."_

_The boy widened his eyes. "Are you asking me on a date?"_

_The girl shook her head rapidly. "No, it's just that… I wanted to go… with a guy this time."_

_The boy smirked and put a hand on her shoulders. "I thought you liked Ruka."_

"_I… I love Ruka but… I danced with him already. I wanted to dance… with Natsume-kun this time."_

"_You can always dance with me when you see me there. We don't have to go together though." He was in his stance to jump back into the tree._

_The girl ran to the boy and hugged him from behind. "But if we go together then… you might call me Mikan again…"_

_The boy turned around and hugged Mikan tightly. He whispered in the girl's ear. "Mikan, I'll go."_

_The girl wore a silver tube dress that sparkled in the lights. She also wore matching shoes; she had her hair tied in a high ponytail with a silver ribbon and a light silver eye blush._

_The boy was waiting for her right outside the dance's entrance. He was wearing a red tuxedo with a rose in his hand. He smiled as the girl walked up to him. He took her hand and slid the rose bracelet on her wrist._

_The girl smiled and hugged the boy's arm as they walked in. "Thank you, Natsume-kun."_

"_It's nothing. I just wanted you to have a good time tonight, Mikan."_

_The girl shot her head in his direction and stared. "You called…"_

"_I called you Mikan." The boy smiled at the girl and kissed her forehead. "You wanted me to right?"_

Natsume-kun is being really nice to me. Something's wrong here,_ the girl thought. Her eyes followed Natsume as her hair flowed in the wind.

* * *

_

"Persona…"

Persona shook his head at Natsume. "This mission you will handle yourself." He jumped in one of the trees. "Good luck, Natsume."

Natsume gripped his hands. He turned towards the other direction and saw two people standing side by side. "Mikan…"

"Natsume…Today is the day," Mikan said with anger.

Mikan smirked and disappeared in a blink of an eye. "Hyuuga, I don't intend to hurt you. I just want your Alice." Natsume was thrown by the arm and kicked in the back. Hiro was attacking him.

Natsume used his Alice and the two became visible. He circled flames around Hiro. "There, now it's only a fight between you and me first, Mikan."

Mikan took a desperate glance at Hiro and saw him shrug his shoulders. She opened her jaw wide. _He's engulfed in flames and all he can do… is SHRUG?!_

Hiro smiled and thought, _you're on your own here, Mikan._

Mikan sighed as she looked at Natsume with an intense stare. She got into her fighting stance. "Let's go Natsume."

The two ran at each other at incredible speed. They both were blocking and throwing punches so fast that they looked like a blur. The blur became clear as Natsume punched Mikan and sent her flying toward a tree. Mikan forced herself to face the other way and lightly touched her foot with the tree branch and lunched back at Natsume. Natsume was expecting this so he dodged Mikan quickly and caught her foot. Mikan smirked and spun once and twisted Natsume's hand. He let go immediately and jumped back.

Hiro tapped his fingers to his arm. A vein popped and he began to yell, "IT'S FREAKING HOT HERE! CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SETTLE THIS NOW?!"

Mikan looked in Hiro's direction. She shook her fist at him. "FIGHTING THIS GUY ISN'T SO EASY YOU KNOW? JUST GIVE ME A SECOND!"

Natsume moved toward Mikan's direction. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Natsume grabbed her other arm and pulled her to his direction. Mikan gasped in surprise. Natsume blew in her ear and then whispered, "Your opponent is me, not Sanada."

Mikan resisted the urge to kiss his lips. She pushed off the ground and did a back flip which made Natsume to flip as well and fall to the ground. His back ached. Natsume tried to get up but Mikan put a foot to his chest. "You're finished."

Finally Mikan pinned Natsume to the ground. She had her hand pin both his wrists to the floor and her knees settled on both sides of his chest. Mikan took out a knife and brought it to Natsume's neck. Natsume laid there in utter disbelief. _She's going to kill me… it's all over._

But Mikan couldn't move. Instead tears came out of her eyes. Natsume touched her cheek. "Why me Mikan? Why do you hate me so much?"

"You were the only one that hurt my heart Natsume. You were the one that made me cry every night." Mikan got off Natsume and nullified his fires.

She ran towards Hiro. She gave him a look of doubt. Hiro looked into Mikan's eyes. He turned her again and made her face Natsume. She knew what that meant. Mikan took out a stone and trembled. It was pitch black and shined in the moonlight. A tear fell on it as she took slow steps forward. _This time Natsume, no one will be able to bring you to the hospital. This time, I won't be by your side. This time… I won't be crying for hours. And finally, you won't be back. _"Natsume…sayonara."


	10. Truth Be Told

**Okay, so that people will understand the flashback _this time_... I'll explain. The flashback shows why Mikan said those last words in her mind during the last chapter. So if you don't understand that fine, be that way. lol. please keep looking for my story until it's complete. There's only about three chapters left, I think.**

* * *

"_I'll be back," Natsume said._

_Mikan nodded and gave him a smile. Hours went by and still, Natsume wasn't back. She patiently sat down and waited for his return. _

_Ruka walked up to Mikan in a light blue tuxedo. "Would you care if I asked you to dance, Mikan-chan?"_

_Mikan looked into Ruka's eyes. "I'm sorry, Ruka-pyon. Natsume said her would dance with me."_

_Ruka widened his eyes and looked down. "He… didn't tell you."_

"_He didn't tell me?"_

_Ruka glanced at Mikan and turned. "It's nothing, forget I said anything."_

_Mikan got up and grabbed Ruka's arm. "Please, tell me."_

_Ruka sighed heavily and faced Mikan. "I hate to tell you this but… Natsume has a mission today."_

_Mikan stepped back in surprise. "He couldn't… he promised he would dance with me today!"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Mikan ran to the entrance._

"_Mikan! Come back!" Ruka yelled._

_Hotaru walked beside him and shook her head. "That brat already made up her mind to find him. You can't change her mind."_

_Ruka stared at the entrance as Mikan slowly disappeared in the night. "I suppose so."

* * *

_

_There was an explosion. Mikan's mind began to pound as she thought of the possibilities that could be happening to Natsume. She ran faster and faster until she collapsed on the dirt floor._

_There was another explosion. Mikan looked up and saw Natsume engulf someone in flames. The person yelled in pain and fell to the floor. Natsume fell shortly after. A man in a white mask picked up Natsume, threw him over his shoulder, and then ran to the school._

_Mikan widened her eyes as she chased them. She tripped on a rock. Mikan looked at her foot and saw it was badly bruised. "I can't stop now. I don't know why Natsume always leaves me but I have to try. I need him."_

_She took off her heels and began running again. She saw the man walk into the room and close the door. Mikan quietly and slowly opened the door enough so she could see Natsume in a hospital bed. The man in the mask disappeared leaving Natsume. Mikan walked into the room and knelt down next to Natsume. _

_His eyes slowly began to open. "Mikan…"_

"_Yes, Natsume-kun?" Mikan replied._

_He smirked and continued, "Too bad we couldn't dance together."_

"_Yes, it's a shame. I'll leave so you can get some rest." Mikan got up and opened the entrance door. She looked back and saw Natsume close his eyes once again. _

_She smiled and left the room. Mikan closed the door and leaned against it. She began to cry and cough, cry and cough over and over again. She sat on the floor and cried more. The door was made of thick wood and Natsume was sound asleep so no one was able to hear her. "He lied to me so I shouldn't care about him, but even so…? Why do I keep thinking about you when I know you don't feel the same? It's not fair. It's not fair how you always take hours of my life… and make me think of false lies. Why do you make me cry every night?"

* * *

_

Narumi chased Yuka silently but fast. He ran up right behind her and made sure to see who it was. Narumi caught up to Yuka and grabbed her hand. "Yuka, what's going on with you?"

"Na…Narumi?"

Narumi's grip became tightly. "What are you going to do with Mikan?!"

A tear came from Yuka's eye as she looked at her old classmate. "Don't interfere with me Kohai!! Mikan is my daughter, you wouldn't know anything!"

"I've been there for her for most of that child's life! You're the one that doesn't know a thing!"

Yuka pulled her arm out of Narumi's grasp. "I don't want to hurt you Narumi…Stay out of this!" More tears came down her cheeks. Yuka pulled a stone out of her pocket and she flew into the sky.

Narumi cursed under his breath. "Yuka-sempai (upperclassman)…"

* * *

Mikan's hand seemed that it held boulders. Her hand stayed up with much effort. Her other arm was trying to give support…or was it trying to bring the hand down? "I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!"

Yuka suddenly appeared next to Mikan. She held her daughters hand. "Mikan, this boy is apart of the AAO. You must destroy him!"

Natsume's eyes opened. "I've seen you before! You always were at my missions. YOUR MIKAN'S MOTHER?!"

A green whip suddenly came in the picture. It hit Mikan's hand and the stone fell to the ground. Mikan held her hand and screamed in pain.

Narumi ran to Natsume's side. "MIKAN! DON'T BELIEVE YOUR MOTHER'S WORDS!"

Natsume stared at Narumi. "What are you talking about you perverted teacher?"

Narumi walked towards Yuka. "Why are you doing this to your own daughter? Yuka, what are you getting out of this?!"

"Mom, why is Narumi-sensei interfering with our mission?!" Mikan said.

Yuka shook her fist toward Narumi. "I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Yuka ran to Narumi and began activating an Alice Stone. She began punching and kicking with amazing force, beyond a human's strength. Narumi tried blocking the attacks with his vine whip.

"Mikan, you're not apart of the AG. Your mother's apart of the AAO!" Narumi told her. He whipped his hand and the whip caught Yuka's leg. He pulled her up, and then threw Yuka down.

Yuka's back hit the floor with a loud bang. The stone flew out of her hand. Yuka managed to stand on her feet. She walked backwards. She fell right before Mikan. Yuka had cuts all over her arms and face. "Mikan don't believe him. I'm your mother for Pete's sake! Listen to me!"

Mikan shook her head. "Please, stop."

Her teacher dropped to the ground with bruises and wounds all over his face and body. Narumi shook his head and held a hand out to Mikan. "Who are you going to believe Mikan? The woman that you've known for only 2 years, or me, the one's that has always comforted you when you were lonely?!"

"Just…stop!" Mikan stepped away from everyone. Her back touched Natsume and she shook her head fiercely. "NO!" She ran away but bumped into Hiro.

Hiro took Mikan's shoulders and pulled her behind him. "This is too much for Mikan! Don't you see what you're all doing?! Narumi…You're lying Narumi! Yuka-san would never betray us. You must be lying!"

Natsume glared at Hiro. "You think you have the right to say that, Sanada? I think, that you're apart of this all." His eyes began to flicker with rage. A ring of fire surrounded everyone. "Mikan, you have to choose now."

"EVERYONE JUST STOP! SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" A bright blue glow escaped from Mikan's body. It engulfed everyone. The fires were gone, and the forest was silent. Mikan walked slowly to her mother and knelt down in front of her. She looked at her mother with tears falling down. Mikan hugged her mother tight. "I'm not some toy that you control! I'm your daughter! Please…please just give me one of your comforting smiles and tell me everyone's wrong. Tell me I can trust you! TELL ME THAT I CAN BELIEVE YOU!"

Yuka put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. She was trembling, both of them were. "Honey, I…I…" Yuka held her daughter with all her might. Her brunette hair covered her eyes as Mikan sobbed.

Narumi stared at Yuka. "I think it's time to tell the truth, sempai."


	11. Defend Me, Love Me, Don't Leave Me Hiro

**One more chapter after this! Awwwh, it happened so fast. If you didn't notice, I posted two chapters 'cause I felt bad leaving you at a cliffhanger during the other two chapters. So, here's my apology! BTW! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! **

**Mikan: Please have a box of tissues in hand before you start reading this chapter.**

**Hotaru: They are 100 yen each. That's one dollar for those that don't have yen.**

**Ruka: You're getting money from this?!**

**Me: Moe, you ruin all the fun. Why do you always come checking up on me every single chapter! I'm mature to maintain my stories by myself!**

**Natsume: I would like to see that.**

**Me: You know what, I'll let that pass for now. I need you in the last chapter. Okay, so I guess you really don't need the tissues but for those people that cry because of movies and things like that (aka me), then tissues aren't a bad idea.

* * *

**

Yuka pulled Mikan off and stood. Mikan stared at her mother with widened eyes. "No… it can't be. You're joking right?!" Mikan held on to Yuka's shirt. "You must be joking!"

Yuka pushed Mikan back down and stepped back. She touched a stone and all her bruises disappeared. Then Yuka pulled out another one. The color was a dark, pitch black. Just like Mikan's. "Mikan, I'm so sorry. It's true; I have been lying to. You have been working for the AAO since you transferred from Gakuen Alice." Yuka held out the stone towards Natsume. "But I can't stop here!"

Mikan knew what Alice stone that was. Her mother told her that it can only be used for extreme cases. They both had one. The only difference between them was that Mikan's was on the floor.

As a glow came toward Natsume, Mikan ran to him but Hiro pushed her back and took her spot. "HIRO NO!"

The glow hit Hiro right in the chest and he fell with a thud. That stone contained Death. It was one of the most deadly Alices in the world. Few had it.

Mikan ran up to Hiro and held him close. "Idiot! I was going to nullify Death; I wasn't going to get hit by it!" Mikan cried hard, more than she ever had.

"Mikan I'm sorry. I know that but I'm the only thing that stood in front of you."

"What do you mean?!"

"I know…I know you still love Natsume."

Mikan's tears were coming out fast. "Even if I do love Natsume, you didn't have to kill yourself for that!"

Hiro coughed and smiled. "I also have something else to tell you."

"What is it Hiro?"

"I knew that…cough…you were working with the AAO…cough cough…I couldn't live with myself knowing that I've tricked you." Blood trickled down from Hiro's mouth as his words came out as soft as a whisper.

Hiro's heartbeat became really slow. "No…don't!" Mikan searched her pack for the Healing Alice but couldn't find it anywhere. "I need you with me. I don't care what you've done. Just don't go!" She hugged his body close and kissed his lips. "I need someone to defend me…I need someone to love me! Hiro!! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Hiro gave a final smile. It was full of kindness, warmth…and love. He touched Mikan's cheek and Mikan held his hand in hers. "I wish…I would've been able to be your armor…I wanted you…and I to live a life together…because I love you…but…but I have to go."

Mikan shook her head and held his hand lighter. "Why…Hiro…"

When Mikan didn't get an answer she saw that Hiro's eyes were closed and that his heartbeat was no longer there. Sanada Hiro… was dead.

She cried her eyes out and finally, finally the old Mikan found herself again. Natsume held Mikan tightly and trembled as she did. The brunette's eyes were red as the warmth from Hiro's body disappeared. Mikan closed her eyes and raised her head to the sky. "HIRO!"

* * *

Mikan walked to the hospital with Natsume. He held her close as hey walked. Mikan had no life in her eyes, they were blank. The only thing there was the brunette color, nothing else.

Natsume kept Mikan close. Ever since that day, she's been like a living corpse. Natsume lead Mikan to a room and stepped in. Natsume brought Mikan to a chair and made her sit.

They were in a white room with fresh air coming in and a boy, with brown hair, was lying on a bed. Mikan put a hand on the boy's arm. "Hiro…the doctor said that your condition isn't going to well…and that you're…not…going to…" Mikan stopped and fell to the side. Natsume caught her in his arms. "He won't live! I said it! I don't… want him to die! I want to see Hiro-kun tomorrow! I want to see him smile at me, laugh with me, and I want to see his purple eyes look in my direction again! Kami-sama, onegai, keep him alive!"

Natsume stroked Mikan's hair and shushed her. "There's nothing we can do, Mikan."

Mikan squeezed Natsume's sleeve and looked in his eyes. "How could you say that to the person that saved your life... not to mention my own!"

"I owe my life to this guy but this is what he would want! I'd rather let him live right now because the person on the bed should be me!"

Mikan looked away. "Then why are you saying that we can't do anything."

"Because! He and I both love you. He would want you to have someone next to you." Natsume hugged Mikan tight and held back tears. "I don't want to lose you."

"You're right…" She looked at Hiro. "I can't be here. Please…let's go." Natsume nodded and helped Mikan up. Mikan stared at Hiro as they left the room. What she didn't notice was a bright, yellow stone in his hand.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka waited outside Hiro's room. When they saw Mikan and Natsume, they quickly got up. Hotaru hugged Mikan close. "I heard what happened…I'm so sorry."

Mikan shook her head. "It's my fault for not knowing."

Ruka put a held Mikan's hand. "Mikan, there's someone looking for you."

"Looking…for me?" Mikan asked.

She looked at Natsume and he smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and let her walk to Ruka's hands. "I'll be right here, waiting for you Mikan."

Mikan nodded and walked with Ruka to a room. The room was decorated with a blue sky and fluffy white clouds. There was a little girl sitting on a bed, waiting silently. She had dark blue eyes and dark blue hair. When Mikan walked into the room, she quickly faced her. "Onee-chan! You came!" The girl smiled brightly motioned Mikan to sit next to her.

Ruka walked Mikan to the bed and left the two alone. Mikan smiled at the girl. "Setsuna, how've you been?"

Setsuna shook her head. "Let's start with Onee-chan. You don't look well."

Mikan sighed and looked at Setsuna. She brushed her dark blue hair behind her shoulder and said, "I'm alright, Setsuna. You asked to see me?"

Setsuna nodded and pointed to a glass of water. "I had a dream, Onee-chan. In it, I saw you and a boy with brown hair and purple eyes! He was very handsome! He was like a prince!!"

Mikan bit her lip as she tried smiling._ I've said it before. You're just like me. When I first saw Hiro, I was caught by his beauty too._

"I said something about…freezing things? I've tried to forget but…I don't know, I feel that I can make that water turn to ice. There was also something I said about powers…"

Mikan widened her eyes.

_Setsuna looked from the hand to Mikan. She then reached for the hand. Once they made contact, Setsuna fainted. Mikan caught her in her arms. In Mikan's hand was a dark blue Alice Stone._

Setsuna pouted. "I heard of a school, Onee-chan. It's called Gakuen Alice. Some men came to my house and said that I had powers… and there are people like me there so I wanted to go there! But since not sure about my powers; I won't be able to go."

Mikan opened her mouth and gasped. "You want to go to…Gakuen Alice? You know…I attend there right now."

Setsuna leaned towards Mikan. "Really?!"

Mikan smiled and patted Setsuna's head. "Yes, and I can help you get your powers back."

"No way! Tell me, Onee-chan!"

Mikan winked and put a finger to her mouth. "Just follow what I say." Setsuna nodded eagerly. "Hold out both of your hands and shut your eyes tight." Setsuna held out her little hands closed her eyes. Mikan smiled and put a dark blue stone in her hands. She closed her own eyes concentrated on the stone. She opened her eyes and said, "Now make a wish, Setsuna."

Setsuna shut her eyes tightly as she made her wish. _Onegai, return my powers._

A blue light came from the stone. It became bigger and bigger until Mikan's eyes became blind for a second. When she got her sight back, the stone was gone. Mikan smiled happily. "Setsuna, you can open your eyes now."

Setsuna opened them and looked at Mikan. "Now what?"

"Now, freeze that water." Mikan pointed to the glass.

Setsuna nodded with enthusiasm and started at the stone. She brought her left hand up and faced her palm to the water. A white glow came from her hand and traveled to the glass. It froze in a second.

The little girl's jaw opened. "It…worked." Setsuna turned her head to Mikan. "It…WORKED!! ONEE-CHAN DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Setsuna hugged Mikan around the neck and began to laugh. "You actually made it work!"

Mikan laughed herself and wrapped her arms around Setsuna. She blinked and when she opened her eyes, her brunette orbs were back to normal. Mikan looked at the window.

_Hiro put a hand on Mikan's. "We might be able to give her a chance at Alice once this battle is over."_

_Hiro-kun…we did it. We survived and I gave Setsuna-chan her Alice back. Thank you for believing in me._


	12. Alice Stones Will Bring You Happiness

5 year later…

Mikan smiled at the ocean. Her feet were cooling in the water. She was wearing a white sundress that went up to her knees. She also wore a big sun hat. The AAO was finally defeated. Her mother was getting her mind wiped, and Yuka would be her old self once again.

"Hiro-kun, how are you? I'm finally out of Gakuen Alice. Hotaru, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Permy, Anna, Nonoko, and Natsume are my friends again. My life has been turned upside down once again. This boy let me borrow his Alice so I would be able to talk toy you. In return, I had to give him a kiss on the cheek. Isn't that cute? Now I'm happy." Mikan held a stone in her hand. It was the Communication Alice.

"Mikan, I'm doing great. I miss you very much. Anyway what's more important is…what's happening with you and that black cat?" Hiro said in her mind.

Mikan smiled and said back, "I don't know what's going on between Natsume and me. He proposed… to me but I'm not sure how to answer."

"Well why don't you answer him right now?" Hiro responded.

Mikan turned her head and saw Natsume standing in the sand. "Natsume…"

"Mikan…I love you. I can't wait for your response." Natsume was panting. He was wearing beige pants and a white button-up shirt. A couple of buttons were not on and he was sweating. It seemed that he's been searching for a while.

Mikan saw Hiro's ghost behind Natsume. He was nodding at her. They always knew how to understand each other with no words. Mikan laughed and ran into Natsume's strong arms. "I love you more than anything in the world Natsume!"

Natsume hugged her then smirked. "I'm so glad you have decided to stick with g-strings."

The words processed in Mikan's head. "Natsume!!"

He laughed and ran into the water. Mikan threw her hat in the air and ran after him. Natsume held her up bridle style when she caught up to him. Mikan hugged his neck and kissed him. Natsume kissed back.

Hiro looked at them from afar. He threw the Healing Alice stone in his hand. Hiro sighed and put it down next to Mikan's sunhat. The ghost was an illusion. Hiro lied when he said he was dead. He wanted Mikan to be happy without him. Hiro threw another Alice stone to a woman. "Thanks for letting me borrowing this."

"It's no big deal. I don't blame you for wanting to see her again." Yuka walked beside Hiro and smiled. "She's so grown up."

Hiro laughed. "Yes she is." He breathed in the ocean air and exhaled. "Shall we get going Yuka-san?"

The woman nodded and took a final look at her beautiful daughter. "Goodbye my Mikan."

Hiro took one last look at Mikan, and then bent down. He placed a silver butterfly pin next to the hat also. It stone in the sun and gave a stunning light. He got up and walked next to Yuka.

The brown haired whispered, "See you around Red Butterfly."

* * *

"Natsume, I'm going to get some fresh air." Mikan got up from the couch and walked away from the television screen.

Natsume looked in her direction and looked back at the television. "It's cold out tonight, take your jacket."

Mikan pouted as she was about to step onto the balcony. "But I'm only going out to the balcony, not outside."

"I'd love to hear that excuse again, after you get sick."

Mikan sighed and walked to her closet. "Thanks for caring so much," she said sarcastically.

Natsume smiled and nodded.

Mikan opened the closet door and was about to reach for a black coat but her hand stopped inches from it. She smiled and reached for it again. "It's alright; I'm not going on a mission or anything."

"Did you say something?" Natsume asked from his comfortable spot on the couch.

"No, I didn't say anything." Mikan took the coat off the hanger and looked at its back. It was a pure black coat that reached down to Mikan's knees. After all those years, that coat contained its color of black, except for that one design on it; a red butterfly.

Mikan walked towards the balcony but was stopped by Natsume's voice. "Where do you think you're going with that?"

Mikan faced him and smiled. "Don't worry; I'm just borrowing it from _her._"

Natsume gave her words a thought and then smirked. "Just return it when you're done. _She_ has a very short patience."

Mikan nodded and stepped outside. She looked up to the sky and saw the moon, perfect in shape. She gazed upon it and smiled. "It's like a lamp."

She heard a noise from underneath her and, as a reflex, took off her jacket and was in a fighting stance. Mikan gasped and slowly got back up. "Wow, I haven't done that in a while." Mikan walked towards her jacket and put it back on. She thought for a moment. "Well, just checking the noise wouldn't hurt, right?"

The brunette jumped down to the floor without the slightest sound and faced the entrance door. A boy with dirty blonde hair was standing there with his hand to the door. Mikan widened her eyes. _It couldn't be… _"Tatase?"

The boy turned around and Mikan instantly saw his emerald eyes shining in the moonlight. "Mikan…"

"So… I was right." Mikan walked slowly towards Tatase and stopped before him. "What brings you here?"

Tatase smiled. "I was looking for you. You see, the hosts of the party you and I went to five years ago would like to celebrate their fifth anniversary. Oh, and this rose. You dropped it back then and it's still living."

Mikan smiled and she saw Tatase holding a flower towards her. "You didn't have to come all this way just to give me back this."

The blonde smiled and shook his head. "I saw a man give this to you. I can't seem to remember his name but he hand dark brown hair… oh and had purple eyes."

Mikan managed to smile. "His name was Hiro."

"Oh, I see." Tatase put the rose in Mikan's hair. "Treasure this, Mikan. It was nice to meet you."

Mikan nodded. Tatase walked away from the house. Mikan thought for a while and finally turned back towards Tatase. "Hey, wait!"

Tatase turned around with a questioning face.

"Don't you think it's dark?!" Mikan yelled.

Tatase shrugged. "I guess it is. I could use a light right now."

Mikan smiled brightly. She threw a crystal clear stone to Tatase and he caught it. "Then make your own." She gave him a slight bow of her head and jumped back to the balcony.

Tatase held out the stone to the moon and allowed the light to go through it. All of a sudden he was engulfed in a bright, white light. When the light was gone, he was standing there with a ball of light in his palm. He laughed and looked at Mikan's balcony.

There, she was leaning on the rail, looking down at Tatase. The light traveled up to Mikan and landed in her palm. She giggled as her face was lit.

"Thank you, Mikan." Tatase waved and instantly disappeared in a flash of a light.

Mikan brought the light to her mouth and blew. It died out. The brunette smiled softly as she walked back into the room. She took off her jacket, put it back in the closet and lay on the couch along side Natsume. She snuggled against his chest as he hugged her around the waist. Natsume heated up the room with his Alice and tightened the hug. "Aren't you happy you didn't steal my Alice?"

Mikan didn't reply. She shrugged and glanced at him. "I could've stolen it from you if it wasn't for your stubbornness."

Natsume laughed and kissed Mikan on the forehead. "What took you so long at the balcony?" Natsume asked.

"I was saying goodbye to the past."

Natsume widened his eyes. "You mean—"

He was cut short by Mikan. "Shhh, she's already gone."

Natsume sighed and hugged Mikan tighter. "I miss that annoying Butterfly, and even that Bird."

Mikan squeezed Natsume's shirt and quietly cried. "I… miss them too." Mikan looked into Natsume's eyes and a tear fell down from hers. "Natsume… you'll be there for me right?"

Natsume lightly kissed Mikan's lips and nodded. He took Mikan's left hand in his and showed it to her. "Do you see this ring? It means that I'll be there for you until the day I die. Always, because I love you Red Butterfly."

Mikan kissed him back and said, "I love you too, Kuro Neko."

_True love never ends._

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Thank you to everyone who stuck with my story until the very end. This story meant a lot to me and my future stories will too. Please support me! To people who don't know who Mikan _truly_ loves then let me put it this way.**

**Natsume- Mikan loves Natsume because he's alive and always will be there for her. Mikan loved Natsume when she didn't work for the AAO and did even when she was. Now she's madly in love with him with no intentions of falling out of this situation. Her feelings were never extinguished, just questionable. **

**Hiro- Mikan still has strong feelings for Hiro. (If you didn't get the whole rose part, then think of their rose as their love.) She loves both Natsume and Hiro and can't choose between the two. But Natsume was right, he wants someone to be there for Mikan when he's not there so Hiro backed down, even though Mikan loves him. **

**So yeah. that's it. I wasn't sure who to choose as Mikan's pairing because everyone told me different things. Some wanted NxM and others wanted HxM so I did this to satisfy both groups.**

**Arigoto, Salamat po, Thank you for reading!!**


	13. Not a Chapter Ideas For New Stories !

**I need help! I have three stories that are running through my mind but I can't choose any of them. I've written about five UN posted chapters of each and I don't want to continue because I've been getting mind blocks. So below is a list and previews of them. Please read and review with your favorite. Hurry and read because I might just think of more!! AHHH!!! lol.**

**It's Impossible to Love Family**

Hyuuga Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume were just cleaning up the house when they discovered a box from their late mother. Wait, but whose mother? Secrets are revealed slowly, but surprisingly. Mikan's actually heart condition is the same as her mother's? Natsume and Mamoru are rivals? Kazuki knows all but will he let these teens off so easily?

"_Me? I'm Yume Mamoru. You must be Mikan."_

"_I don't want to be called Sakura! My name is Hyuuga Mikan!"_

"_Who is your prince charming, baka?"_

"_Mamoru… are you able to let Natsume have Mikan?"_

**Don't Play With Me**

She writes articles. He looks for opportunity. They've both found what they needed in each other, but who will finish with the prize? The girl who was just trying to find her true self with words, or the guy that was just trying to make a living with his looks? Based on 10 Days to Lose A Guy.

"_Nothing's wrong. I'm just amazed by your beauty."_

"_You don't hate me even after this?"_

"_This is just a job. I'm not going to say it… I won't say I'm in love."_

"_In the end, I wanted to stay with you!"_

**The Prince and I**

Mikan lost everything. Her parents died in a car accident. Child Care took her away from her aunt and uncle. She was supposed to be happy because her parents told her, "Good things happen to those who are in need." Then, why is _**he **_getting everything?

"_Everything was perfectly fine, the three of us were happy. But then again, happiness can be taken away."_

"_I'm not saying that you have to make her your girlfriend. Just take her out for a fun day."_

"_Why the hell are you so fucking happy?!"_

"_Alone, it's what I've been most of my life." He looked at the girl in amazement. "Same goes for me."_

**So those are the stories! Please choose your favorite. And I'm not sure if I'll stick with these titles so please look for the summary! Thank you in advance.**

**!!!!Alexandra!!!!**


End file.
